


See No Evil

by blushingninja



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick tries out some of the tricks of his trade on Nicolas, much to the Twilight's annoyance and eventual enjoyment. Fill for 'Worick taking advantage of Nicolas' deafness and indulging in full sensory deprivation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for 'Worick taking advantage of Nicolas' deafness and indulging in full sensory deprivation" 
> 
> So Nicolas likes the little sister types as confirmed by Kohske herself. Kinda puts his relationship with Nina into question... Nah!

 

 

Fridays usually marked the start of Nicolas' solo delivery runs. This meant going places Worick generally couldn't. The guild being one of them, the second being the abandon zone. Neither particularly appealed to him, but it was a paying job, a retentively easy one and Nicolas was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially if it meant getting out of the house on a Friday afternoon, leaving Worick to make his money.

 

The only issue was knowing when to come home. It wasn't like he could just listen for any tell tale noises that might indicate sex. Instead their current system involved ties and door handles, something easy for him to spot without getting in too close to the apartment. Apparently some women were put off by the Twilight being so close, thus making it hard for Worick to score handy tips or extras. Instead Nicolas would hang back, loitering out in the streets until the clients left and he was free to return home.

 

Sneaking through the back streets to avoid the worst of the afternoon rush, the Twilight arrived to a tie-less door and a quiet office. Creeping carefully inside, he checked on Worick, pleased to see him alive if not a little tuckered out, sprawled out on their tiny sofa.

**You're getting old.** Signing to his friend as he tossed him an envelope filled with the reward for his labours, Nicolas grinned as he watched the blond groaned.

“I'm feeling it. Just can’t keep up with all these young chickies.” Tearing open the envelope and counting out the notes, he divided out the dough, leaving Nicolas to pick up his share.

 

Snatching up the stack of notes and jamming them in his pants pocket, the shorter man flopped down opposite to his companion, glancing around the apartment with a frown.

**What happened to bedroom only?** Putting on an awkward shuffle and hiding his face behind a hand, Worick's attempt at embarrassment came out as creepy and dramatic.

“Well I did try, but she was thirsty.” Eyes flickering between the toppled books and discarded panties by the stairs, Nicolas doubted _thirsty_ even started to cover it. Leaning back in his seat and desperately trying to ignore the smell of sex lingering heavy in the air, his hand caught between the cushions, fingers catching a scrap of something wedged down there. Snapping his hand away in objective reflex, he kicked out, catching the side of Worick's thigh.

**How many?**

“What?” Rolling over to get a better look at his companion, Worick raised a pale eyebrow. Pitching the skimpy scrap at him, Nicolas keep his face in a stern frown. One jane out here was bad enough, but two was just infuriating. He'd no doubt be finding an assortment of ladies things over the next couple of days and in a terrifying varied number of places. Worick really needed to start limiting his client's actions.

 

“It was only one.” Unfolding the scrap and holding it up for the other man to see, the blond almost laughed at his innocence. “It's not panties dumbass.” Narrowing his eyes and trying in vain to distinguish the item, Nicolas made a confused sign. “Blindfold” Worick clarified for him. Blinking slowly, curiosity not satisfied, the Twilight pushed his friend for further clarification. Sitting up and struggling to resist the urge to laugh, the blond looped the silk around his face, trying hard not to catch his hair in the knot at the back. “Some chicks are in to the surprise, anticipation thing. Sensory deprivation.” Slipping it up his forehead to check for Nicolas' reaction, Worick wasn't surprise to see him pulling a face. “Don't be like” slouching back in his seat, he levelled the Twilight a cheeky look. “Everyone likes different things, isn't that right Nico-nii?”

 

The uncomfortable stiffening in the other man's spine made the blond chuckle. Very few secrets stood between them, especially ones of that nature. Their whole relationship was complicated and sex often added to that and yet it hadn't stopped them yet. Sighing as he gave the Twilight an appreciative once over, suddenly wishing he wasn't so tired. A Friday night alone was rare for them, but taking his clients back to back in the afternoon had been his only option for that week, people with money were sure busy over the weekends.

**You're doing that thing.** Following his hands with casual disinterest, the tall man shrugged.

**Then stop being so sexy and appealing.** Rolling his eyes and aiming for a kick, Nicolas was caught off guard when Worick stood and crossed the space between them.

 

**You're such a prev** , coming to sit practically on top of his companion, the blond draped his legs over Nicolas' lap, nuzzling in close between the nook of his chin and collar bone.

**I know** he signed, letting his hands fall to the front of his friend's shirt. “This is mine. It's so crinkled, we need to get an iron.” Sitting back far enough that the twilight could read his lips, the blond felt the blindfold tugged off his head. The silk looked tiny in Nicolas' hands more of a ribbon than an actually length of fabric. It made his mouth water, tongue slipping out to wet his lips on reflex, watching it slid in and out of his fingers.

 

**You're doing it again. That pervy, hungry look.**

“Good” the human purred, hands restlessly fiddling with the buttons on Nicolas' shirt. There was such a delicious contrast between the hard muscle of a man's chest compared to the soft, gentle slop of a woman's breasts. Both excited him although there was just something about Nicolas that floored him. It always was and always had been him. Smoothing his hands down the sharp slope of his chest, Worick tapped at the clasp of is friend's belt. Giving him a pout and tugging gently at the buckle, the blond stared expectantly at the Twilight, awaiting some kind of response.

 

His partner however seemed too intrigued by the silk blindfold. Running it between his fingers and rubbing it against his cheek, Nicolas looked akin to a cat with a new toy. Twilights were strange like that sometimes, some of it could possibly be accountable due to their often lacking mental compensation. Others times however Worick believed was their near beast like instinct. They were humans who had been stripped back to their bare essentials with nothing left but instinct. But whatever it was, the playful nature hidden beneath Nicolas' usually ice cold exterior always made him smile.

 

**You wanna try it?** Catching his companion's attention with a hurried flurry of signs, the blond pulled the blindfold from Nicolas' hands. Wrapping it slowly, delicately, around his friend's head, he winced as one of those huge hands reached out and grabbed his shoulder with force. Unlike his giggly clients who mewed and squirmed with delight at having their sight taken away, Nicolas looked borderline terrified. And with good reason. This wasn’t a single sense removed to heighten awareness in others, this was complete sensory deprivation. Nicolas was at his complete mercy.

 

It was a little scary but similar to something they'd experienced before. Contract owner was just a fancy diplomatic word for master and since that tragic day so many years ago, Nicolas' life had been in his hands always. This was just a far more literally manifestation. The Twilight wasn't struggling nor did he appeared overly distressed, just tense. Pushing the makeshift mask up off his eyes and gauging his companion's reaction, Worick smiled at him, hand reaching to his shoulder and holding the other man's tenderly.

**Trust me?** He asked, rubbing small circles on the underside of the Twilight's wrist. **You can say no if you want.**

 

Taking a deep breathe, heart beating rapidly, Nicolas made a swift decision, hoping he wouldn't come to regret it later.

**Do what you want, pervert.** Pouting playfully, Worick leant into a quick kiss, pleased when it was returned with equal thirst and ferocity. He couldn't fuck this up, it had be perfect, especially if he wanted to have his lover like this again in the future.

“If you want me to stop, just say so.” Kissing him on the nose softly, the blond leant his forehead to Nicolas', giving his hand an encouragingly little squeeze.

 

Straightening the blindfold with a calm he didn't feel, the shorter man shuffled back against the sofa, keeping his breathing even and limbs relaxed. This evening had certainly taken a much more sensual tone. He'd been ready for a shower and bed, not what ever this was and whatever Worick had in mind for him. But he trusted the blond, he had to, especially in matters such as this. He was such a novice in comparison but so long as they felt good together he really didn’t care about the results. Letting his head lull back against the cushions, he could feel Worick moving around. Even if he couldn't see him, he could rely on the vibration through the floor, the soft touch of the cold open air against his skin and his hand still linked with other man's, keeping him anchored, grounded. Shuffling awkwardly and impatiently, he waited for something. Anything. There was a nervous part of him that feared Worick was just doing this for a gag. To take a photo of him in a compromising position without his knowledge and hold it against him later.

 

Or maybe not. Shivering as the sensation of a wet, hot heat ran along his neck, the Twilight tensed, free hand clenched at his side. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea... instincts were hard to dismiss and as the wet, hot sensation continued down his neck, only to double back and lick along his jawline, the urge to fight rose. _Relax_ he reminded, focusing on the feeling and pushing down the anxiety in his gut. Inhaling deeply the Twilight knew he was best to hone his other senses, taking comfort and security in those and ignoring the lack others. Worick. Everything smelt like Worick. A mixture of tobacco, herbal shampoo and a musk unique to him alone. It hadn't changed in years and it was certainly a comfort in a black, rocky sea. The wet heat at his chin was cut with soft little nips, making his breathe hitch at each contact. It was impossible to predict the blond's next move, the anticipation was unbearable. The whisper caress of what might have lips ran across his skin, the wet touch ceasing. Tensing and readying to jump, the hand holding his loosened, sliding up his forearm to his shoulders, down over his collarbone and settling in flat against his chest. A second hand joined the first, sitting flat and side by side. That wasn't so hard to stomach, the next part however had him wiggling in quiet embarrassment and frustration.

 

For years Worick had teased him about the sensitivity of men's nipples. Nicolas had been so sure it was a myth until he experienced it for himself. Worick of course was the investigated and proven him wrong. And the blond seemed to love doing it at every available opportunity. Now was no expectation with fingers zoning in on his nipples, pinching and twisting until he was twitching at every little tweak. It did strangely feel good, sending little sparks of pleasure straight to his groin at every new manipulation and sensation. Feeling the hands pull away Nicolas almost went to protest, but never got the chance as sloppy wet heat was suddenly on him.

 

Sucking hard over Nicolas' nipple, Worick grinned at the slightest shift in his companion's bearing. He was still stiff and awkward, but it was no longer in fear or misapprehension. The tension in his shoulders and shivering spoke of something carnal and primal. Sealing his lips over the taught nub, the blond called upon his years of experience, ensuring that his friend would have the most intense pleasure available. Biting down gently, he was reward with a guttural grunt. Nicolas seldom made any noise during their love making, heavy breathing and grunting was about the extent of his verbalisation. But it was a damn good indication of when Worick was doing a good job.

  
Fuelled by his reaction, Worick moved to other nipple, sucking hard and biting ever so gently over the tender nub. Doubling back to kiss Nicolas lips, his hands moved automatically, skimming down the other man's front and rubbing between his partner's legs, he was rewarded with a choked breathe. He was hard. Thank God! Dropping to his knees, the blond guided his lover's hands to his face, letting his finger tips rub over his lips. Nicolas' other hand moved automatically to his hair, threading his fingers through the thick strands and finding a steady hand hold. Parting his lips, Worick popped the tip of the other man's finger in his mouth, sucking and tonguing the hard callous along the edge of the digit. The hand gripping his hair tightened, holding hard as the blond released the finger with a loud, sucking pop. Unbuckling Nicolas' belt and tearing down the zipper, Worick smoothed his hands down the shorter man's thighs, easing off his pants before wrapping his hand around the base of the other man's cock.

 

Tensing, Nicolas licked his dry lips, staring into the blackness before him, shivering with anticipation. Seconds later stars flashed before his eyes, flares of heat and arousal rocketing through his body. An intense wet heat engulfed his cock with the hand at the base squeezing. Jerking his hips forward on reflex, a shallow thrust buried the tip of his cock inside the blond's mouth, causing a low, guttural moan to escape his lips. Worick couldn't help but grin, the harsh sounds coming from Nicolas spurring him on and fuelling his hunger. Curling his tongue over the tip, hand moving to stroke up and down the length, he bathed in the scent, taste and feel of his partner. Mouth working over the swollen tip, his free hand roamed over the Twilight's hips, trailing along the deep scar gashed across his abdomen and pelvis before dipping back down to cup and caress the taunt, silky skin of his balls.

 

Feeling a powerful shiver break out of his lover's body, the rumbling sound coming from the shorter man made him moan over his mouthful. Usually so silent and serious during their love making, the sounds Nicolas did make always had Worick aching. They were the sounds he couldn't control, wrenched from his chest in moments of passion or battle. Loud, deep and able to send Worick into a frenzy in seconds. The hand in his hair held tighter, the other hand moving around to the back of his, forcing him forward to fuck his mouth, hard and fast. Gagging, Worick held onto the base of the other man's cock with shaky hands. He could almost feel the heavy pulse and throb along his lips, bringing Nicolas all the pleasure and enjoyment he could. Swallowing down the salty pre cum leaking down his throat, the blond almost choked as the hand around his face gripped awkwardly, fingers tips digging into the base of his skull with Nicolas' hips moving sharp and forceful.

 

Head tipped back, spine straight and rigid, the pleasure pulsing through the Twilight's entire system made his knees weak and heart beating out of his chest. Acting on reflex and relying on instinct, the pleasure erupting within him was like an overwhelming burst of sensation. Cumming hard and pulling Worick's face down further on his cock, Nicolas come down from his high with weak knees and trembling hands. Pulling back, head spinning and lips swollen, the blond hiccuped, sitting back on his heels with a satisfied sigh. Taking the Twilight's trembling hands and holding tight, Worick pulled himself up, whipping off the blindfold and grinning at his partner's dazed expression.

“Too cute” he said without thought, pushing back Nicolas' sweaty bangs to catch his dark eyes. “Not so bad huh?” Knocking his hand away with a huff, the almost blush on his features was confirmation enough. Chuckling as he leant over, the blond stole a kiss from the other man's lips. “We'll swap if you want next time.” Eyebrow raised in interest Nicolas grinned, eyes lit up with mischief and play.

**I won't just blindfold you,** he signed. **You're getting gagged as well. Can't stand all of your racket.** Trying hard to keep a straight face, Worick broke down into a fit of giggles, wrapping his arm around his lover's shoulder.

**I look forward to it.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So [socialdegenerate](https://www.socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) and I are still running our Gangsta. prompt challenge thingy so please please please if you have any prompts leave them in the comment/review section or inbox them to us via [tumblr](https://www.blushingninja.tumblr.com/ask) and we'll try our best to fill it. Thank you!


End file.
